Resting On The Precipice
by xXxIcePrincexXx
Summary: Fate has a funny way of making sure the things we needed were right in front of us the whole time. Whether we choose to acknowledge these things, however, is a completely different story. Set 1 year after Revenant Wings. ***Revised & In Progress***
1. The Dashing Sky Pirate

**The Dashing Sky Pirate**

_Stand up eager one,_

_Stand tall and proud,_

_Revel in your precious pride,_

_Before the fateful stars begin to collide._

_Look to the sky for the admiration,_

_Watch as the world bows at your feet,_

_How they simply look onward at your charming face,_

_It's amazing how easily one can fall from grace._

* * *

Balthier lazily made his way towards the cramped, stuffy room he had begun to call home that was tucked away in the back of his beloved airship. A tiny bed, a small walk in closet for clothing, and a small window used to observe the majestic night sky in all of its glory. The Strahl was a big part of his pride and joy--almost like a child that you've raised and don't want to see hurt. Men are funny for such sentimentality towards non living objects and he probably would have laughed at the notion of such a thing, but the feeling was there none the less.

He perched himself stiffly against the headboard of his small bed, and attempted to close his eyes for some much needed rest. It seems rest had became a rarity that he was rarely afforded anymore. Life had become nothing more than a series of common day chores and lounge time for him. Treasure pirating seemed to be a long lost memory, something that he hadn't partaken in for quite some time. One might begin to wonder if he really is the acclaimed sky pirate he so vivdly tried to portray back then. Sure, he had definately had his fair share of ransacks and pulled off marvelous works of thievery--but those days were gone. Now all that remained was a hollow man, not quite sure of his destination anymore, or what his purpose might be. Being a sky pirate had always been fun, but certainly a very repetitious lifestyle. There was no adventure--no thrill to it anymore.

It had been two years since he, along with 5 other courageous souls, brought down the Arcadian Empire, and more specifically, Vayne Solidor. Balthier was never too trustful of the Empire, even as a young boy. He had grown up accustomed to a better lifestyle than most, and yet he never seemed to consider himself fortunate. He remembered, somewhat nonstalgicly, the day his father offered him the position of a Judge. It was then that Balthier knew that type of life wasn't meant for him. He was destined for better things, and the sky could be his limit, and also salvation from such a life in the Empire. His father, Cid, would one day become the enemy, and Balthier knew that when he chose the life of a sky pirate.

He wouldn't have changed the path he began to walk on though. He had gotten to literally see all of Ivalice with his new found freedom, and met some interesting people along the way. He'd met a Viera woman, who would eventually play a very large role in his life as the "leading man". He had always pondered about his feelings for her. Yes, he could easily say that he loved her, and he truly did. But something was missing in their dynamic--something raw, something unknown. Balthier had always found himself attracted to things that seemed to offer him some type of forbidden fulfillment. Things that weren't supposed to be his, but knew he couldn't resist regardless of his wishes. Perhaps that's why he became a sky pirate--stealing things that didn't belong to you just because you could. It was satisfying, and it kept him alive on so many levels. We always want the things we cannot have, simply because our pride gets in the way, and we feel we deserve it--we can have anything we want.

But now, that life just didn't seem to agree with him anymore. He wanted something, anything, that could make him feel alive again. Fate has always had a funny way of inadvertantly showing us things that could very well change our lives, and others as well. I wonder what he would say if what he really needed had been right in front of him all this time...


	2. The Broken Street Rat

**The Broken Street Rat**

_If the mind is your solitude,_

_If the eyes are your soul,_

_How can they be so blind to see,_

_That a fairytale was never meant to be._

_You can make the choice,_

_But there's only one answer,_

_Fate could always pull at the heart,_

_But it might leave you torn apart._

* * *

The day had brought another sunny, dry, and slightly windy day across the vast deserts that surrounded Rabanastre. Vaan had stopped at one of the few known water holes to take an afternoon nap. It had been a long time since he'd ventured out into the desert on his own. He figured a little break from the city might do him some good. Penelo had offered to join him, but Vaan politely declined--he needed just as much a break from her as he did the chaotic city.

It had been two years since the fall of the Empire led by Vayne Solidor, and even though Larsa had now taken control, he still could not let go of the bitterness that he felt. The Arcadian Empire represented everything that he so passionately despised. It had never brought him any kind of fortune--only taking away things he valued and loved. He'd lost a family, friends, freedom--everything that he so greatly clung to had always been swept out from under him. Probably the only person that was never taken from him was Penelo, whom he loved dearly. He would always be indebted to her for putting up with him over the years, and allowing him to come stay with her family when he was deprived of his own. She was, in a sense, the only person he could rely on anymore. He'd felt guilty for not allowing her to accompany him on his venture, but he just needed some space, and some time to try and clear his head of the everpresent clutter.

It was once a dream of Vaan's that he would become a great sky pirate. It offered him so much more than hope. It offered freedom, it offered adventure...it offered happiness that he'd never known. Now, that just seemed like a far off destination that he felt he would never arrive at. All of his dreams were shattered, and no one was there to pick up the pieces.

Suddenly, tears began to mount in the young blonde's eyes. Penelo had never known, but her best friend actually had shed quite a few tears on his solo desert adventures that he'd ever so often partaken in over the years. She also didn't know that this is what kept him sane most of the time. She'd always looked at him with admiration, and Vaan could never allow her to see him so vulnerable. Not now, and not ever.

To a casual onlooker, Vaan would probably be described as a carefree, youthful, and driven individual. But to those who knew him, they knew a different story. Vaan was a bitter person, and could be as cold as the blue orbs that make up his eyes. He had learned early on in his life as a street rat that you could catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, so he would put on a facade of happiness. True he was a very intelligent person, although a bit naive at times. He knew there was too much sadness in the world, and he simply couldn't play into that. He had to remain positive--to at least hold out for hope, even if fate had never given him a reason to do so.

He was finally starting to crack. His mask was beginning to come undone, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He felt helpless, and yet he had already done so much for the world--a hero, one might say, although he would never admit to such credit. You would think fate might just smile, for once, on such a humbled person. Perhaps it's not fate's choice to allow such a thing though. Bitterness eats away at a person, and until they let it go, life will always lead right back to the same place it left off at. A never ending dance that Vaan was completely used to by now, but had still not quite gotten used to the melody. He's never relied on anyone to help him (not that he hasn't needed it, just never been good at accepting the invitation has been his problem). But perhaps, that's why fate is witholding a smile--sometimes the things we need, we never willingly want to accept...


	3. A New Day

**A New Day**

_You stand before me now,_

_Emotions jumbled and words unknown,_

_But when I look into those beautiful eyes,_

_How could I believe the twisted lies._

_There's just something I can't deny,_

_I never want to say goodbye,_

_Just take my hand and we'll go far,_

_For tonight, let me take you to the stars._

* * *

The day began in typical fashion for Vaan. Penelo, as cheerful as ever, always served him well as an alarm clock. She was usually up before the sun, which was somewhat of an annoyance to the frail blonde male. He always enjoyed getting to sleep in, on the rare chance that he just might get the oppertunity. He usually had to get up pretty early to work for Migelo, but those days were behind him. Now, he and Penelo worked as monster hunters(along with Kytes and Filo), and ran their own private business accordingly. Even after Arcadia ceased to rule Rananastre, there was always a possibility that hunts would become available, and there never seemed to be a shortage these days. After his previous adventure all over the continents of Ivalice and Lemurés, he still couldn't deny the fun that he experienced during a hunt--at least, when Penelo wasn't nagging at him. It was something that provided enough distraction to forget about his sorrows, even if for only a little while. He couldn't deny Penelo's helpful hand, though.

In a strange way, Vaan had always come to rely on Penelo to get him out of a jam, and this was even more present once they decided to highjack the Galbana to travel all over Lemurés. He knew, in the back of his mind, that she would always come to his rescue. It was strange, Vaan thought--she was like his _princess _in shining armor alot of the time, even though he knew he should be the saving her. But Vaan knew, he never had been good at saving things, not even himself. She had grown so much over the past few years, and Vaan still felt trapped--almost like he was falling behind somehow that he couldn't quite understand. Penelo had accomplished quite a bit over the years--she'd became very skilled in white magic, practically runs their business by herself, made for a wonderful sky pirate partner, and has put up with his antics over the course of all of that. It really made Vaan feel small compared to her, as he felt he hadn't really done near as much as she had.

It was the rainy season for the Giza Plains, so Rabanastre was a bit busier than usual. This was also the time that alot of hunts were requested to be taken care of. The Giza Plains simply thrives with life once the rainy season comes about--monster life, that is.

"Vaan, hurry up! We have to get to the shop!" Penelo exclaimed. "We're going to be late, and you know how Filo gets when we're late. She worries, and Kytes isn't too far behind. Besides, we're supposed to be setting the example here!"

Vaan sighed a long breathe of exhaustion. He wished, just for a slight second, that he could somehow manage to convince his female companion that sleeping in was a better idea, but he knew it would be of no use. Penelo was a very forceful personality--one that Vaan never could turn his back on. He had always felt obligated to her. Afterall, she was really the only person he could call "family" these days.

"Ugh, I'm coming. I don't know why you always have to drag me in with you so early. It's not like people are lined up this early in the morning anyway." Vaan retorted.

Penelo simply grinned. She knew she would get her way, as she normally does with Vaan. It wasn't necessarily the fact that she wanted him to have to get up so early, but she knew Vaan was the type of person who needed something to do. A schedule is good for him, and it keeps him out of trouble. There are still quite a few Rabanastre citizens that aren't too fond of the street rat--for numerous reasons. She'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Well, come on. I need to drop off some things at the shop anyway, and I need an escort!" the blonde girl huffed. "You'll just have to do for now." she winked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

Vaan lazily rubbed his eyes and began to make his way around his room. Still half asleep, he clumsily ran into his dresser, almost knocking it's contents off into the floor. Cursing himself, he observed the dresser's top to make sure he didn't break anything. He noticed the picture of himself, Penelo, Ashe, Basch, Fran, Larsa, Filo, Kytes, Llyud, and Balthier that had been taken during their "adventure" to Lemurés a year ago. Suddenly, memories of times past began to flood into his head. He remembered how naive and foolish he was back then. He had all of these dreams--all of these promises of hope. Now, he just felt empty.

The past was bittersweet. True, he had made some life long friendships, but at the same time, that innocence he held so tightly to--his hope, was dashed after the victory.

Finally dressed, he approached Penelo at the doorway, at last ready to go. She cast him a worried glance as he walked past her--he forgets that she knows him almost better than he knows himself. Something was obviously troubling her blonde companion, and she couldn't resist the urge to pry a little.

"Vaan, what's wrong?" she asked, a hint of caution in her voice.

"Nothing, why?" he replied.

"Don't play that with me, I know something is wrong with you. You forget just how well I know you." she said, quite assured in her statement.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I've just got some things on my mind." he snapped.

"Well that's fine, but after we're done at the shop, you and I are having a talk."

Vaan knew not to press Penelo anymore, especially when her "mother" side came out. She always came out the victor in such squabbles. He was used to losing to her, and this was of course no exception.

As he began to think aimlessly, he spotted a familiar face he hadn't seen in almost a year. A sturdy Viera woman stood in front of the two blondes, with long white hair fluttering in the wind. She had a passive smile on her face upon noticing her companions.

"Well, it certainly has been a while." Fran said calmly. "It's comforting to see the two of you are doing well."

"Fran! When did you get here?" Penelo asked in excitement.

"About an hour ago. We had heard the two of you had opened up a hunting shop, and it just so happens we're in need of some assistance."

"We?" Vaan asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes, Balthier and I." the Viera replied, a bit of surprise in her voice. She'd always known Vaan to be somewhat naive, but, even after all these years, he hadn't changed it would seem.

"Balthier is here? Where is he?" Penelo chimed in.

"He's inside with your two worker bees." Fran replied.

"Oh, Filo and Kytes. I didn't think they'd already be working." the blonde female stated.

Fran chuckled a bit. She remembered the two "children" from a year ago. She never really interacted with them much, but she enjoyed their company. Youth always had a way of putting a smile on her face. In truth, she'd always enjoyed kids, as had Balthier.

"Well, Vaan don't just stand there, go in and see what's up." Penelo said, her motherly tone already starting to take effect once again.

Without saying a word, Vaan strolled past his two female companions and headed inside to greet the fabled sky pirate.

"What's wrong with him? He seems uneasy." Fran questioned.

"I don't know, he's been like this for awhile. He just seems a bit distant anymore."

Fran began to wonder if fate had once again led her and her sky pirate companion to the doorstep of the street rats once again. She smiled quietly to herself.

"Fate can be a mysterious things sometimes." she illuded.

Penelo just looked at her, somewhat confused.

Inside, Vaan was greeted by Filo and Kytes. It was amazing how much they reminded him of himself and Penelo when they were younger.

"You're late Vaan!" Filo yelled with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Yeah, where's Penelo at?" Kytes questioned. "Isn't she here too?"

"Yeah, she's outside with Fran right now. Where's--"

"Ah, well there's the guy I've been looking for." came a sturdy voice from behind.

Startled, Vaan whirled around to catch a glimpse of Balthier's chestnut brown eyes. His dashing demeanor hadn't changed, that's for sure.

"What, no welcome for the leading man Vaan?" the sky pirate said in a teasing manner.

Vaan smiled. He really was happy to see Balthier. He had grown to miss him, regardless of how infuriating he could be at times.

"Well, I've got a proposition for you all. It would seem Fran and I have discovered a new treasure outlet, and I figured you all might like to come along." the brunette said with a hand gesture.

"Um, we've kinda got obligations here with our shop and stuff now though." the blonde said timidly.

"I know, but the treasure isn't without folly. There is supposedly a legendary beast that guards the treasure, and seeing as you all are in the hunting business full time now, I figured you wouldn't mind such an inquiry."

Vaan hesitated to speak, until Penelo came rushing in--apparently Fran had filled her in on the situation as well.

"Well, are we going to help them?" Penelo questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Vaan replied with a sigh.

"Yay! Get yourself ready Kytes, it's treasure time!" Filo exclaimed excitedly.

Yet again, the heroes of the past are set forth on a new mission...only time will tell if treasure is all that is reaped.


End file.
